


The Heart of the Mountain

by BellatrixDraven



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellatrixDraven/pseuds/BellatrixDraven
Summary: Bagginshield for my friend Isy. -After the Battle of Five Armies, Bilbo is ready to return home. Thorin offers to go with him, a second shot at love and happiness. Bilbo's not sure if that's the best decision, but there's only one heart of the mountain, and things are never as simple as they should be.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LondonFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonFan/gifts).



Thorin was a little bit strange. This was normal to Bilbo, who was still adapting to the habits of dwarves. But Thorin was being a little bit stranger than normal. Like the gift of mithril, which was far too valuable to give to the quiet hobbit. And the continual gifts being showered upon him, ever since the battle. It was like an apology, Bilbo thought, although it was getting to be overwhelming.  
"Thorin?"  
"Bilbo!" The king turned around with a grin, his eyes lighting up. "I was wondering if I'd see you today."  
"Well, I'm here." Bilbo shrugged and had a lopsided smile. "What can I do for you?"  
"Take a walk with me." Thorin motioned out of the main hall, and Bilbo, with a sigh, followed. The halls of Erebor were beautiful, even though it was very different from home. Bilbo wondered if he'd ever go back to the Shire. He missed his hobbit hole and the flowers that grew along the hills.   
"What is it Thorin?"  
"May I ask a personal question Bilbo?"   
"Of course." They were outside now, and there was a soft breeze. Bilbo turned into it, his coppery curls floating.  
"Do you intend to go back to the Shire?"  
"It's my home. I miss it."  
"Do you intend to go soon?"  
"I would like to, but if I'm needed here-"  
"No, you are not." Thorin interrupted. "I do not wish to keep you from your home, please feel free to go whenever you like."  
Bilbo's heart stung at the quick dismissal. He had loved Thorin, and after the journey, he had hoped- no assumed- that there was at least some kindness between them. Apparently there wasn't, and so Bilbo wouldn't be staying longer than necessary. He nodded shortly.  
"Right, I'll start packing then."  
"I would ask a favor." Thorin said, reaching out to touch Bilbo's shoulder.  
"Yes?"  
"Might I come with you?"  
"Sorry?" Bilbo was startled, and drew back.   
"I would like to come with you, back to the Shire."  
"I don't intend to return to Erebor, Thorin. If I go home, it's to stay."   
"I know."  
"Then why come with me?"  
"Because it would be an honor to stay with you, Bilbo. You are my friend, my companion, and a very loyal thief." Thorin reached out again, tracing over Bilbo's hair before resting his hand on the hobbit's shoulder. "If you do not wish for my company, I understand completely."  
"You can't rule from the Shire."  
"I would abdicate."  
"You fought a battle, you took back your birthright, and you'd give it up for me?"  
"Haven't you figured it out Bilbo?" Thorin whispered. "I love you, and that means I would give up all of Middle Earth for you. I am not meant to be a king,"  
"You're always welcome in my home Thorin, but you shouldn't throw this away just for me."  
"You do not love me?"  
"I do, but this is something that has mattered your whole life. I am just a hobbit."  
"The very best hobbit. Please, consider it."  
"I will Thorin." Bilbo said. He hesitated before putting his hands over Thorin's. "You deserve all the world, do not give it up for a thief."


End file.
